Hidden: the hunt
by Mandro Nattdolk
Summary: A group of 4 people from a HIDDEN village are targeting Naruto. What do they want and why are they trying to capture him alive? Why does they seem desperate.
1. Chapter 1

The village hidden in the shadows Kagehanakure was as the name suggested resting in eternal darkness. The caves size was more then enough to hide it, more then enough to hide a small country to be honest. Eternal flames was glowing - feeding of the chakra from the Smith himself. The ground was engraved with solid chakra.Black walls of something that seemed like black glass. They reflected the light from the village which seemed like a lighthouse in the darkness.

The flames floated in thin air above the streets, it was like a giant net from all over the city. In the center the big tower was located. A enormous stone pillar that was reaching up into the darkness. It's top unseen in the strange glow. Silhouettes was moving silently between the houses and even from the surface you could hear the echoing sounds of the blacksmith...

No you couldn't't't

Thats why the restless inhabitants of the cave was sneaking around. The ordinary dull beats which was the villages heartbeat had been silenced. The steady glow from its lights had become flickery and even died down completely in the outskirts of town.

The Smith was sick, he was in fact dying and the village had already begun to die with him. The villagers was scared, terrified. Even the oldest could remember the sounds of the hammer as the first sound they ever heard. A selected few had ever seen the smith with their own eyes but his presence had been flowing out in the city by the beats and the light. Everybody loved him. They loved him as other people loved the sun, an wordless love and devotion. The smith was God and if God was fading away, how could mere humans have a hope to survive in the darkness.

And on the way to the surface 4 people was running with high speed to fulfill theirs leaders dream of a weapon that truly could be called the strongest of all time...

To bad they are not't behaving like heroes should.

"I still don't think this is a good idea, it would be much easier if we just got in, grabbed the kid and got out before they even notice"

The voice that replayed was annoyed and deep. It speaks with authority and put weight behind each word to make their youngest listen and understand.

"We have to take it easy, not rush straight in and if we know the village before we act we know what we can expect the strength of the resistance "

after a few seconds another voice broke in.

"And by the way Ray the kid is 2 years older then you... but I have to admit it is a choice, the chakra he radiates must separate him from the crowd"

The last one decided to join the conversation at last.

"I have been there before it's more of a city then a village. Their numbers are great and it's just 4 of us. If we don't want to be forced to kill and get killed we must think before we act"

The surface was close now, their feet left deep footprints in dead earth. The cold wind was slowly getting warmer and a light could be seen at the end of the tunnel. Their faces different from the people in the village by it's tan was smiling, their eyes shining by the happiness the felt as they greeted the sky. The only ones of their people who ever could leave their dark home.

They had a mission that would change much, not only for them selfs but for the village they where traveling to.

The village hidden in the leaf.

Konohagakure.

NarutonArutonaRutonarUtonaruTonarotO

Naruto was tired. To train taijutsu with Lee was good training but tiring none the less. All that talk about "The Springtime Of Youth" was more annoying then should be legal.

Particularly since he won.

Particularly since Naruto even used shadow clones.

The only time he won was with the help of the "Sexy no jutsu" and the fact that had been on the same team as Sakura. THAT had almost forced Lee to give up because of the blood loss, but only almost. Now it was time to go to bed. Even Ramen had to wait until he wasn't this tired. His knees was shivering and he was forced to concentrate to not stumble. To get the key into the lock took an eternity. The lock seemed to jump around to avoid the key. Then it seemed like it would take an over human effort to get through the mess on the floor. He gave up and simply closed the door behind him and laid down where he stood (more like fell with a little bit of grace at the end) and huddled together. He fell asleep right away. A deep and heavy sleep.

Ray was racing through the night sky as his namesake crossed the sky. The thunder rumbling and lightning flashed and it filled him up. He was strong invincible and alive. He had no idea of anything other then these simple facts as he jumped higher and higher to call the thunderclouds attention. When it hit him he took a leap forward and with a speed that could rival that of Konohas former hero who died in a night like this in a battle against another force of nature he took off. The night was his and he didn't hear the faint screams behind him.

Ray wasn't sure what happened first. The thunder quieting down or him getting into the building. He remembered flashes of light and a wind so strong it wanted to toss him around like a rag doll. Like always after a storm his mind was messy and unclear, he thought for a second that he could smell colors before he bean to understood where he was...

OH god this was bad.

This was in fact worse than he could have imagined in his darkest dreams

...no not really.

But BAD.

In a foreign village he had broken into standing outside what he could bet was their targets door without any knowledge of his surroundings...

"Turn around"

..and with a potential deadly threat pointing a kunai in his direction.

He turned around meeting the mans eyes...eye. He was dressed like any other Konoha shinobi, and the vest showed he was at least chuunin. Hell he was properly even Jonin. He only showed one eye and his hair was silvery-white. Ray slowly lifted his hands in the air.

"hi there..."

"Close the door"

He did as the man told him, no point resisting...yet.

"Drop your weapons"

Okay now he was hurt, the shinobi just assumed he was here to harm somebody. "uhhh don't have any of those"

The man snorted as if to say 'yeah right' before he began to speak.

"You Don't have the right to remain silent. You are not allowed any defense and now we're going to take a nice walk to the inteligence headquarters and have a chat..."

"uhhh don't want to?"

He let the energy travel slowly through the air. Let it make it's way to the man standing before him. To his body, to his veins, to his CNS(central nervous system, like the spine) and...

Froze it. Locked all conscious movement...

"Now, now Mr Shinobi, I will be taking my leave." He leaped out from the building in the same second the man gained control back and the hunt was on...

NarutonArutonaRutonarUtonaruTonarutO

AN what did you think. I'm going to translate the next chapter but it's already written. If you yell at me I will become ready faster (I AM a attention whore) but I leave no guaranties. one or two weeks max


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, this chapter is so short that it's silly…. but I had to write something. I'm glad I got reviews and I really appreciate the critical response I got. I will try to make a little more detailed and put a little more emotion in it….I want to know if you are pleased or not. I mean, seriously, 142 have read it and two have left a comment. If you think I totally suck you don't have to tell me, but if you think I have a little hope of becoming better you can comment, alright?

Ok, here comes some info about the story I should have told you in the last chapter…

**Title: **Hidden: the Hunt (will be followed by Hidden: the blablabla and so on…

**Summary: **Four people are after Naruto, they don't have time for the diplomatic way, they have to hunt.

**Warning: **Will be blood, will be wounds and violence and no sex… No pairings at all. Hinata will still be in love with Naruto, but he is still clueless about it.

Running, running isn't hard for Ray, it comes natural. Feets finding grip and legs moving completly without thoght. He could run for days, he could run for weeks without resting. Running was HIS and only he had mastered it. Not the quickest, not the toughest, but the one who dedicated his life to movement just for itself.

Escaping is a bit trickier.

Dodging kunais and taking sharp corners just to get something between this leaf ninja and himself. He used the walls of the strange houses to take corners. He was aiming for the city walls, for the forest. For everything that wasn't enemy headquarters really. Just wanting to get away.

Suddenly it was not one man, but two, the second disappearing behind a corner. He knew he was being tricked. But it didn't matter, as long as he was faster, as long as he could run. As long as he could reach the safety of a road...

It took four seconds for Kakashi to defeat him.

One.

Kunai aiming for the feet, missing.

Two.

Explosive note on the kunai exploded, impact wave lifting him from the ground unable to…

Three.

…dodge the second kunai which nailed him to the wall, gracing his side as it buried itself in the wood. He heard the words trough the pain.

"Katon: Hou.."

Four.

"...senka no Jutsu"

The fireballs came out from the leaf ninja's mouth, and all but one missed. That one struck him right in the chest. He tried to scream but couldn't. He could feel his clothes burning, the skin seemed like it also was on fire. He opened his mouth, only to let out a pained whimper. He fell from the wall as the kunai ripped the remains of the shirt. He tried to crawl away. Tried to move, but it wasn't working. The pain was moving through him like poison, making his legs heavy. He felt the hand on his shoulder that hurt his burned skin and managed to make a faint cry of pain this time. The hand turned him around and he stared into a bloodred eye.

The darkness came like a blessing…

NarutonArutonaRutonarUtonaruTonarutO

Kakashi saw the boy fall to the ground. The remains of his shirt burned and ripped, the boy let out a sobbing pitiful whine before he tried to drag himself away. Kakashi silently stepped closer; this was not someone to handle carelessly. This was the boy who had entered the village shining in the night before disappearing... and got rediscovered outside Kakashi's students apartment. But even Kakashi wasn't going to just let the boy lie there in his misery. He stepped forward before pulling up his headband, and showed the boy a world where no pain existed. He carefully searched the boy for weapon but was surprised when there wasn't any, non at all. All ninja were supposed to have at least ONE kunai or shuriken or a bit of trap wire. This boy didn't even have any pockets to hide them in! He lifted the boy from the ground before he begun walking.

If you looked from above, nothing would be seen, but they where still there. You couldn't hear their breaths because of the waterfall. You couldn't see any fire. It was just three persons hiding in a small clearing in the forest, silently waiting for a sign of their youngest.

Two girls and one boy... young man actually. They remained quiet as the night fell. Not sleeping, not moving. Then as if someone had pushed a button the man gasped and brought his hands up to his heart before speaking.

"Renya, Sheila..." He looked at them with a seriousness that filled the small clearing.

"He is wounded"

They where gone before the sun raised, no trace of them left to find.


End file.
